THIS invention relates to a process for producing granules containing a homogenous mixture of metal flakes and/or metal powder and metal oxide powder, and to granules containing a homogenous mixture of metal flakes and/or powder and metal oxide powder.
Metal and metal oxide flakes and powders and mixtures of metal powders such as those described in South African patent no. 96/3387 are used as sensitisers and energisers in explosives compositions. A problem with this type of metal powder is that when it is transported, the powder is compacted in the bottom of the container in which it is carried, making it difficult to unload the powder from the container.
This is particularly troublesome when metal powders are mixed via an auger into an explosives composition from a feedbin, in situ, from a mixing truck. Compacted powder in the bottom of the feedbin causes caking and hanging up, the metal oxides separate and an incorrect amount of powder, or composition of metal powder, is added to the composition. This leads to an inconsistent mixture throughout the volume of the explosives composition, which means that the explosives composition is less effective.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,521 discloses a method of forming granules from aluminium powder having a high proportion of fines of a size less than 80 microns, using a synthetic resin as a binder. However, this patent does not disclose a method of forming a metal and metal oxide composition into a granule.
It is an object of this invention to provide a granule made from a metal and metal oxide composition, that is useful (in particular) as a sensitiser and/or energiser in explosives compositions.